Sora/History
|alttextcolor = #FFFFFF |tab1 = Introduction |tab2 = Gallery |tab3 = Personality |tab4 = Skills, Abilities & Items |tab5 = History |tab6 = Relationships |tab7 = Misc. }} Background Lucid Adventure 3 years ago, Sora was saved from Nightmare by the Rank 3 Hardcore Leveling Warrior, who told her to be stronger.Episode 3Episode 96 Inspired by Hardcore Leveling Warrior's words, Sora picked up a sword and began to train. She eventually completed her job advancement quest and became a swordsman. She then entered a forest full of wild beats to carry on her training. one day whilst training, she saw a man split a mountain with nothing but a stick. She then begged the man to train her. The old man was hesistant at first but ended up agreeing if Sora cut her hair shorter. and then spent a year training in the mountains to get stronger.Episode 2 Around the same time, she killed a 100 werewolves to complete her Class Change, which took her two months.Episode 7 Season 1 The Reset Arc After her one year training in the mountains, Sora went to Yopi Land to eat the famous Yopi Grilled Skewers. While waiting in line, ended up skipping the queue and is swiftly punched into a wall Sora for his troubles.She then saw Hardcore Leveling Warrior supposedly about to be attacked by Rim and intervened, promising to protect him. The recovered General Guan Yu attempts to attack Hardcore Leveling Warrior with his Nagitana, but he missed and spilts Rim in half. Sora, Heart Heater, the split Rim and Hardcore Leveling Warrior escape in the teeth of Grabert. Grabert takes them to the Hut on Dragon Mountain, where Sora and Hardcore Leveling Warrior are introduced to Dark Dark wants Hardcore Leveling Warrior to help him Level up and Hardcore Leveling Warrior agrees to do so for $3 Million. The group return to prepare for a dungeon quest but Dark is wary about Hardcopre Leveling Warrior's strength and asks him to prove himself by beating Scallion Head with Sora saying Hardcore Leveling Warrior doesn't have to prove himself to anyone. Timeskip Recruiting New Guild Members! The Taster's Journey Having helped Dark in establishing Dark Land, Sora decided to see the bigger world of Luid Adventure and grow stronger in her own way. As she was about to depart Dark Land with Ego, 2 Hoohians try to convince her to stay as well as Heart Heater but she is insistent on leaving. Heart Heater gives her a payment in the form of a gold card. Sora tries to reject it but Heart Heater tells her it's for all the help she has given Dark Land. He also tells her that she can borrow money from Dark Land at 0% interest. Sora then departed Dark Land.AE 2 Meeting and old friend A few days before the returning to Dark Land, Sora ran into Lila while she was traveling to find tasty cuisines. Lila told Sora she was also a victim of the work place and that the one who saved her life twice was Hardcore Leveling Warrior.Season 2 Episode 8 Season 2 Reunion A few days after meeting Lila, Sora rushed to Dark Land after sensing Hardcore Leveling Warrior's mana. Sora encounters Gurland and destroys his Nightmare Servants that were about to destroy Dark land's Castle in a single slash which also cracked Gurland's sword. Sora criticises Dark for putting Dark Land at risk.Season 2 Episode 3 Sora ignores Gurland's threats, saying that she has grown confident. She dodges Gurland's Moonlight Slash and stabs him with her sword, which sends Gurland through the ground. Gurland counter attacks with a Hell Fire, which Sora blocks with her sword. Sora then hits Gurland with Spoon Killer which critically wounds the Demon. Gurland then uses Nightmarization 100% and transforms into a full Nightmare. He then uses Moonlight Slash, which Sora counters with a sword strike and splits Gurland in half.Season 2 Episode 4 Chota is separated from Gurland and is then quarantined by Heart Heater's Anti-Nightmare Quarantine Device. The group returns to Quest House where Heart Heater informs them about Nightmare's rise and No Name. Rim informs the group that a VVIP is coming for a meeting and Scott Yang walks trhough the door, asking Dark if he heard about the naked idol incident.Season 2 Episode 5 References Category:Character Subpages